The present invention relates to a lever device particularly usable in ski boots.
Several devices are known for closing the quarters of the ski boots such as levers having one end pivoted to a pair of brackets which protrude from a plate associated with a flap of the boot; these levers are usually provided with an array of equidistant teeth.
The end of a ring, which is associated with another flap to be fastened, can be engaged on the teeth.
These known devices allow a rough adjustment by engaging the ring with the teeth defined on the lever, but have the considerable disadvantage of forcing the skier, every time he puts the boot on, to look again for the exact position of the ring on the teeth of the lever in order to achieve the preferred degree of closure of the boot.
One should in fact bear in mind that ski boots usually have more than one lever, so that the skier should be able to memorize the different positions of the ring at the selected teeth for each of the levers, and this is certainly not easy.
Closure devices are also known in which an arm is articulated to the lever and has a hook-like element to which it is possible to impart a preset movement along the axis which is longitudinal to the arm; the ring engages at adapted seats defined on an anchoring plate which is associated with the other flap to be closed.
Even this known solution, disclosed in the German patent no. 2157948 filed on Nov. 23, 1971, which claims a Swiss priority dated Nov. 25, 1970, has the disadvantage of not allowing an effective and simple visualization of the degree of micrometric adjustment selected by the skier.
The above closure device can furthermore jam because of the possible introduction of snow, and therefore because of icing of the region provided with the means for adjusting the sliding of the hook element longitudinally with respect to the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,611, filed on Jan. 24, 1977, discloses a lever which is articulated to a pair of brackets protruding from a plate associated with a flap and to which an intermediate element is pivoted. The intermediate element has a threaded stem with which a pawl is selectively associable; a ring element is articulated to one end of the pawl and can be arranged at an adapted rack which can be associated with the other flap to be moved closer.
Even this described solution has the disadvantage of not allowing an effective and simple visualization of the degree of micrometric adjustment selected by the user, forcing the user to repeat the closing operation several times in order to check the optimum degree of fastening achieved during the previous use of the boot.